


Together Again and Never to be Parted

by DarkPhoenixGoddess10



Series: Richard and Anne: One-shots [13]
Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPhoenixGoddess10/pseuds/DarkPhoenixGoddess10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Battle of Bosworth, Richard went to find his beloved wife and queen Anne Neville.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together Again and Never to be Parted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChelleLeigh1917](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleLeigh1917/gifts), [Stardust Pond](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Stardust+Pond).



The Battle of Bosworth…the end of War of Roses…

Tudor lost…

The end of Lancastrian line…

Henry Tudor was killed in the field; Jasper Tudor and the Stanley brothers were arrested; Lady Margaret Beaufort was taken to the Tower; all those who were suspected as traitors—and possibly true—were imprisoned as well.

King Richard III was now the indisputable King of England.

But one thing was in his heart: his queen, wife, and soulmate, Lady Anne Neville.

***

On his horse, the victorious warrior king rode to the sanctuary.

There, Anne was in the midst of her prayers. After the death of Ned, her one and only child, Anne became more and more religious. Richard suspected that Lady Margaret Beaufort had been poisoning her mind.

_The King is a sinner…a devil…death of Prince of Wales was his punishment…_

_The prince died…and the King is to blame…_

And she had kept her distance from him ever since.

Richard himself was buried in grief. He grieved for his brothers, his nephews, and his own boy. And he was grieving for losing her, physically and emotionally. Before he departed for war, she was already gone to sanctuary as arranged. No, it was only for her safety, not that she chose to live a life of a nun.

“Anne…” Richard approached slowly as she finished her prayer and crossed herself.

She rose from her knees and turned to face him.

There he was, in his armor, covered in dirt and sweat.

“Richard,” she muttered. “You won.”

“Yes, I have,” he replied firmly. “England is ours.”

“No,” she shook her head. “Yours, but not mine.”

“No, _ours_ ,” he emphasized that word and stepped closer. He grabbed her hand and held it tightly. “You and me, we are together. And we rule England.”

Anne looked away. “What can you do with a barren queen? You need heirs.” Pulling her hand away, she beseeched, “Go, leave me be. I suffered enough.”

“So you are abandoning me,” Richard said, refusing to let her go. “You remember our marital vows, that we shall be together until death do us apart.”

“The death of our son,” she said softly. “I can’t Richard. I can’t go back to that dreadful castle.”

“As I cannot rule England without you,” Richard said. “Please Anne. I beg you, come back to me.”

He fell on his knees.

The man before her was not King of England, but a man who loves his wife.

His lips brushed her fingers, particularly the one that wore her wedding ring. “Anne, my Anne.”

After a long moment, Richard felt teardrops falling onto his hands. He looked up, and Anne nodded.

She would go back with him.

He rose back onto his feet.

“Wait,” Anne stopped him before he could take her away from the sanctuary. “You need a bath.”

***

She had a warm bath prepared.

Despite her sorrow and fear, she knew that she could not let Richard go.

Their losses had exhausted them. However, his victory in the battlefield gave her hope. She thought he’d die in the battlefield. And she’d die from illness.

And they would be forever separated.

But she was wrong.

They were together again. Perhaps, it’d be a new beginning—for them to reconnect and discover their love for each other again.

Richard came to her. She began to undress him. Removing his armor piece by piece, she felt the hunger to touch his body and his flesh.

The armor was gone.

She unlaced his breeches and pulled them down.

Then she removed his shoes.

Her fingers touched his bare chests. Slowly, she traced his bruises and scars; some old and some new. She then replaced her fingers with her lips.

“Anne,” he gently muttered her name as she took his hand and led him to his bath.

“Come, husband.” She hadn’t addressed him as that for a long time.

Richard closed his eyes and she washed him. Each time her hand brushed against his scars, the scars dimmed. Soon, the bruises disappeared. By the time Anne finished washing him, all of his scars and bruises were gone. As Anne was drying him, he felt young and energetic—like he once was more than ten years ago.

Touching her face, Richard pulled her against his chest. “Do you want me?” He murmured against her hair.

She nodded against his chin as she slipped his robe off him.

He turned her and unlaced her dress. After her dress and shift pooled by her feet, Richard stepped before her and led her to bed. Laying her down, he knelt beside her and running his fingers up and down on her body. Her skin was soft; her breasts were ample; and her features were impeccable. She was beautiful like an angel.

“Anne…”

He leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

And she kissed him back with her arms around his neck.

She moaned as he nuzzled her neck and kneaded her breasts. Her fingers dug into his back as he sucked her nipples.

She curved her back as he left a trail of kisses from her breasts to her belly.

“Richard…Richard…I…I want…” Anne grabbed onto the sheets as he caressed her sex.

Hearing her plea, he climbed up and wrapped her legs around him. He held her arms over her head as he thrust into her. He looked into her eyes—they spoke of love and lust.

“Come here, ride me,” he said in between his breath and lied on his back so that she could straddle him. Having her sitting on his crutch, he stroked her body as she moved against him. He cupped her breasts and rubbed her nipple as she threw back her head. Richard was utterly amazed by her beauty.

They joined hands as they reached climax.

They were together as one.

Nothing would ever separate them again.

***

After their passionate lovemaking, Anne played with his curls as he rested his head against her breasts. Neither spoke a word. The moment was too precious for both of them.

“I was here,” Anne muttered, breaking the silence. “I was waiting for you, Richard. I thought I’d never see you again.”

“Nonsense,” Richard laughed. “I promised you that I come back to you, haven’t I?”

“But I was sick,” Anne said, almost in disbelief. “I was so sick…and there were so much blood. But then…nothing. It was all…fine. I just want you to come back to me.”

“And here I am,” Richard replied as he held on to her tighter. “You are my everything, Anne. You make me complete.” Then he added, “I love you Anne. There has never been anyone else.”

“And I you.”

The two held on to each other until they realized England needs their King and Queen.

They rose from the bed and dressed each other—something they always enjoyed.

Hand in hand, they walked out of the sanctuary.

But instead of England, they were in a beautiful garden with birds singing and flowers booming.

“Papa!” A young boy called. Richard turned and saw a young boy of ten. He recognized him instantly. “Ned?”

The boy ran to him and held on to him tightly. “Papa! I missed you.”

“And I you,” Richard muttered as he held his son close to him. Beside him, Anne wrapped her arm around his waist.

The three were reunited again.

All were happy in heaven.

No more war.

No more death.

No more tears.

So, more people joined them.

His brothers Ned, Edmund, and George; her sister Isabel with her infant son Richard; his father and namesake Richard, Duke of York; his sister Anne, Duchess of Exeter.

In her arms, Anne was holding a healthy baby girl. The poor child died within minutes after her birth and wasn’t even named.

“Her name is Cecily,” Richard muttered as he kissed his daughter—a child he never knew.

**Author's Note:**

> I was given two prompts tonight so I thought I do a fic using both of them. 
> 
> Comments please!


End file.
